Don't Change
by cherryhystrix
Summary: I loved you the way you were... you never had to change." SasuSaku AU. R&R!
1. Prologue

Okay, well, whoever read **Best Friends Right? **Would know what I'm about to talk about.

I decided to delete **The Emo Cheerleader **because it just wasn't going very well. So now, I'm starting this new story and I hope you all enjoy it!

**Summary: **"I loved you the way you were.. you never had to change."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot of this story.

**Warning: **Rated T for language, future violence, and other.. mature things!

--

My name is Haruno Sakura. My parents didn't want me when I was born.. so I was raised with some rich foster family snobs. Wow.. stupid Children and Families thought these people could fucking take care of me. I don't have much clothes in this damn house. They're too busy spoiling my foster sister that they don't give about me. Just because someone is rich doesn't mean they're nice. Ugh.

I have a foster dad who quite frankly has never given a damn about me. I have a foster mom who abuses me, ugh. Typical. And to wrap it up, a foster sister who is self-centered. I wouldn't be surprised if she started selling her body for money. She wears the right clothes and acts the right way already. Feh.  
I overheard her talking about some guy who she has a fan club dedicated to and shizz.. wow. Talk about obssessive. I bet he's another big headed jerk.

Well.. my point is, I HATE foster people. They're almost all just.. demented.

Now, my foster parents are sending me to a high school. There's an upside and unfortunately, a downside. The upside is I won't be home almost all day and not get in trouble for it. The downside is that.. high school is a place where kids like me get gossiped about, made fun of, and probably even get bullied. I don't know if I can handle it… I have a lot of breakdowns. I'm pretty emotional. Sorta hard to believe, huh? I seem all strong and stuff, but only my closest friends can see through that. Like, Naruto. I haven't seen him in such a long time. We weren't allowed to have any contact with each other at all. For no good reason, either. He went to juinor high and I was homeschooled by my foster mom. Oh, how much I was abused those three years.

But now… it's time to go to high school. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. Hopefully, God will be there, even if I do slip up and.. curse occasionally. Heh.

I yawned. _I think I should go to bed. I need to wake up early for school tomorrow. _

I turned off my lamp and layed down on my bed.  
It was difficult to get to sleep.. I tried to think peacefully, but I couldn't help but think; tomorrow is going to be a big day for Haruno Sakura.

Finally getting my mind off of that, I fell asleep to the sound of crickets outside.

--

I awoke the next day to, "Get up, lazy ass." Stupid foster dad.

_Ugh._

I took a quick shower, not wanting to waste water and get smacked. I put on my grey tee and my tight blue jeans, along with my red converse. I liked how the red contrasted. _Ew.. I'm starting to sound like some fashionista. What the hell is wrong with me?_

I walked out of my room and downstairs to the living room. I looked around. Foster Bitch had already gone to work. Good. She didn't want to face her now. One wrong word and I'd go to school with a new and fresh scar. I got an apple from the kitchen countertop and started eating it.

'Ino!! Hurry up in there! You have to take Sakira to school!" My foster dad shouted.  
"That's Sakura.." I said nonchalantly, not looking at him.  
"Like it matters." He said. _Bastard._

I laughed inwardly. _Here comes the drama queen.. 3.. 2.. 1.._

"But, Daddy!! What will my friends say when they see me with this… **thing**?!" Ino whined.

"Mom's orders." He simply said, not taking his eyes off of the news paper which was currently in his hands.

"Hmph… alright, Daddy," Ino said. _What a brat… you would she might grow up for once._

HONK HONK!

"Let's go, stupid freak." Ino said as she flipped her hair and walked out the door.  
I glanced at my foster dad before leaving. Nothing. He'd never defend me, anyways.

Sakura sighed as she took another bite out of her apple and closed the door.  
She had her key to the house around her neck. She knew her parents didn't like opening the door for.. anyone, really, so she made a copy.

Sakura sat in the car next to Ino. There were unfamiliar faces there. A girl with purple hair who was in the passenger seat, smoking, another girl with red hair who was on the other side of Ino, and a guy with brown hair driving the car.

I started coughing. My allergies started kicking in thanks to Purple over there.

"Hey, Ino, who's the loser?" Red asked.  
_Psh, I'm a loser? Who the hell has intense red hair like that anymore? Not very 'cool', if you ask me._

"Daddy made me take her to school. But no worries, this is her stop." Ino replied, glaring at me as the car stopped. Not good..  
She opened the door and pushed me out. "Ow!" I yelped.

"Hahaha! See you, loser!" Came a shout from the car that was now driving off.  
What a whore! She knows the high school is a good twenty minutes away by foot.

Something thick and red fell on my hand. I sat up and touched my forehead. Dandy. A new cut. I'm probably going to be made fun of. A bit of skin had been scraped off my hands, too. Luckily, they weren't bleeding hard. Only a little.

I clasped my hands and prayed to God to forgive me for anything wrong I had done.  
I finished praying and rubbed my head. _Ow.._

I saw a car coming. The only thing I could really see were two heads of hair, blonde and raven.

My eyes widened as the car stopped and I got a good look of the driver. He was beautiful. Pale skin, dark eyes, raven coloured hair. Definitely someone worth fangirling. But I wouldn't do that, too stupid.

The passenger got out. My eyes widened more as I saw who it was. I couldn't believe it.

"Are you okay?" He asked, crouching down to my level. Once I heard his voice I just knew it was him.

"…N-Naruto?"

--

There's the prologue/1st chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a **review **and let me know what you thihk.

Based on the reviews I'll decide whether or not to continue.

Thanks for reading.

Until next time,  
-Ren Kimihiro :)


	2. Saku

Hello readers. Well.. I only got 3 reviews so far.. I'm a bit worried, but nontheless I am going to update.  
Thanks to those whom reviewed last time.

Enjoy this next chapter.

**Warning: **Rated T for language.

--

"Sakura-chan!! I knew it was you when I saw your pink hair! Haa! Told you so, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw his arms around me.  
Wait.. Sasuke? The name, the face.. it had to be him.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" I asked, standing up.

"Good to know you haven't forgotten about me, Saku." He said.

"So it _is _you, Sasuke-kun." I said, smiling purely for once in a long time.

"I see you cut your hair." Sasuke pointed out.

"Well.. Iwasn'tgoingtobecauseIthoughtyou—ImeannoonewouldlikeitbutIcutittochangemylook. Why? Youdon'tlikeit? Icanalwaysjust—"

"I like it, Saku. Just chill." Sasuke said.

I wondered why I was babbling so much? It was just Sasuke.. right?

Oh.. well, you're probably wondering why I didn't mention Sasuke.. Well, after his family died he changed a lot. He was more quiet than before. And after the first day he saw I was hurt because of my foster mother, he just refused to see me again. _I'll talk to him later.. for now, I'd like to enjoy the fact that I'm happy and with my two best friends again.. _

Sasuke smiled back.

"Woah, Sasuke-teme smiled! That's something I haven't seen since we were in elementary school together." Naruto said quite loudly.

"Be quiet, Dobe." Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed. "This is great. All three of us together again."

There was a happy aura around us all.

"Let's get to school, guys. Saku, you can wash your cuts off in the restroom at school." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and jumped in the backseat.  
I took my seat in the passenger spot and the car was off.

--

We soon arrived at the school.

We were getting out of the car when a horde of squealing girls came our way.

They were shouting things like, "OH EM GEE, SASUKE-KUN! I LOVE YOU!!" "MARRY ME!" "DITCH PINKY AND COME WITH ME, SASUKE-KUN!!" Blah, blah, blah.

_These girls are only interested in his looks and money. They don't know how great of a person he is._

Woah, woah, woah. Rewind.  
I didn't think that, did I?  
Maybe there was something wrong with that apple this morning.  
At least I hope so.

Suddenly, the girls all made way for someone. Platinum hair, blue eyes. _  
Ino. __**Great**__. Damnit._

"**SAKURA!**" She shreiked, coming near me with clenched fists.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly.

"What the fuck are you doing riding in Sasuke-kun's car?!" She yelled.

"Don't call me Sasuke-kun. You don't have permission to call me that. And Sakura happens to be my best friend," He paused, taking my hand."Let's go, Saku." He whispered to me as we walked away from the group, Naruto following. I blushed at the contact. _Stop blushing, dumbass! It's Sasuke we're talking about here. _

_**You know you like him.. take advantage of the moment, sweetie.**_

_I told you not to call me sweetie.. and stop popping up when I don't need you to, damnit!_

_**Yeah, yeah. You know I'm right. Later, Sa. Ku. Ra.**_

_Stupid inner-self thing.._

_**I HEARD THAT!**_

Poof.  
Thank goodness she left.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?—uh, yeah I'm fine. Just spaced out for a minute, sorry." I replied.

"If you say so." He smiled slightly. It made me blush. Again.

_Damnit._

"Take out your schedules, guys." Naruto said, currently looking at his.

Sasuke took out his and compared it with Naruto's. "Teme, you have every class with me—" "Except homeroom. Good. At least I have one period without you." Sasuke said.

"Hey, Teme! That wasn't nice! You know you'll miss me so just admit it!" Naruto said, pouting like a child.

"If I said that I'd be l—"

"Cut it out, you two! People are staring!" I told them.

"Let's see your schedule, Saku." Sasuke said.  
"Hold on, let me put my stuff in my locker." I said as I opened it and started putting books in, one by one. Once I finished I took out the necessary books for homeroom, put them in my book bag, and closed my locker.

I took out my schedule and compared it to Naruto's and Sasuke's.  
"Well, won't you look at that. We have all our periods together. Except.. we're all in different homerooms and.. Naruto doesn't have gym with Sasuke and I." I said.

"Okay, sounds good enough." Sasuke said.

"I'm gonna go wash off. I'll see you two in… Science class, okay?" I said, glancing at my paper.

"Hai. Bye, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto shouted.

I waved them off and walked into the ladies' restroom.

I washed all my cuts with soap and water. It hurt a bit, but at least I was clean.  
_Damn Ino and her friends had to push me out of the car. Well.. if she hadn't done that, I wouldn't have met up with Sasuke and Naruto._

I smiled and looked at my reflection. I looked better for once. I wasn't as pale as usual and ever since I cut my hair my face looked much.. prettier. I hadn't realized that until now, I guess.

I sighed softly and turned to leave, but Ino and two of her.. followers, if you will, walked in and blocked my way out.

"This should teach you to take Sasuke-kun away from me, _Saku_."

"He was never yours!" I yelled.

She snapped her fingers and the two other girls started coming towards me.

_How stupid…_

"LOOK! THERE'S SASUKE NOW!" I shouted, pointing. Ino was the only one who looked. _Of course._

"IN THE GIRLS ROOM!! I HAVE TO FIX MY HAIR!!" Ino shreiked and ran into one of the stalls.

_One down.. I guess the other two have somewhat more brains than Ino._

I hit their pressure points, not hurting them, just knocking them out.

I then ran out of the restroom.

I came face to face with an onyx-haired teen. She looked like.. the girl version of Sasuke.

_Weird._

"Watch where you're going.." She said nonchalantly as she kept walking.  
She was about to enter the restroom, but I stopped her.

"Hey! Uhh.. you don't wanna go in there. It's flooded. And it smells horrible. Like rotten fish and sweaty socks in one big bowl of stinky." I said.

"Hn. Whatever.." She said as she walked away.

_Phew. Close one. She looked so much like Sasuke.. and her actions were like his. That's a bit.. creepy._

I shrugged away my thoughts.

The bell rang again, indicating that whoever entered a classroom now would be late. I sighed.

_Homeroom.. here I come._

--

There. 2nd chapter finally completed.

I hope that wasn't too short for you guys!

I think over 1,000 words is enough though, right?

Thanks for reading and _**please **_be sure to leave a **review**.

Until next time!

-Ren Kimihiro.


	3. Ino's Plan Goes Into Action

Hi everyone!  
I'm _so _sorry that I haven't updated in a good three months.  
Once school started again it's been so hard.  
But I got all A's and B's on my report card, so I'm back! =)  
Did you guys miss me? Lolz.

Once again I'm uber sorry, and I hope this next chapter can make up for it. ;D

Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rated T for language and uhhh.. stuff.

--

I looked at the door infront of me.  
On the frosted glass, it read, "_Room 108 Hatake Kakashi_".  
I drew in a deep breath.  
I wonder why I felt so nervous?  
Well… probably 'cuz everyone's gonna stare at my big forehead.  
And if they don't stare at my forehead, it's probably my unusual pink hair.  
Either way it sucks for me.

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder.  
I turned around to see the stoic raven-haired girl from earlier.

I shivered as she just stared at me coldly.  
"Are you gonna go in, or what?" She asked.

"Err.. um. Yeah. Sorry." I mumbled as I turned the knob and walked in.

"Ah, yes, do come in." The sensei said, not looking up from his book.

I tried helplessly to ignore all the stares from my classmates.  
I could feel Ino trying to glare a hole through me.  
Probably because I got **everyone's **attention.

Guys whistled and girls glared.

I blushed because I thought it was for me.

But it wasn't. How stupid am I? (Don't answer that.)  
I turned to look at the girl behind me. They were doing it to her, but she apparently didn't care.

"We have two new students joining us today.  
Introduce yourselves." Kakashi said.

"Well, hi. I'm Haruno Sakura." I mumbled.

Then, the girl next to me said in a emotionless voice, "Kimihiro Ren."  
So _that's _her name.

She had the most beautiful eyes. They were a dark onyx color, like Sasuke's (which was still veeeery weird). She also had really long hair which must've taken a lifetime to grow, it was down to her knees and black. And she wore a T-shirt with a stabbed, red, bleeding heart, some black jeans, and red converse.

She was probably in the Emo/Rocker Chic social circle, kinda like me.  
Except I'm not emo, I'm simply obssessed with rock and screamo.

"Please be sure to make these girls feel welcome.  
Sakura, you can take your seat in the empty desk behind Ino.  
And Ren, you can take your's in the empty desk next to Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Hai." I said as Ren said nothing and we both walked to our seats.

I felt jealous knowing that this gorgeous girl was sitting next to **my **Sasuke—  
Whoa, whoa. Err. You didn't read that. Right? Good. Now shut up and keep reading.

I had to sit behind Ino the mother sucking **pig**!  
She hates my guts and that will never change.

--

**~Ino's POV~**

I yawned and looked down at my paper.  
Doodles of Sakura being eaten alive or falling off a high building, or  
even being shot with a 50-calibur.  
Doesn't matter what happens in my doodles as long as  
Haruno Sakura dies! Muwahahahahahaha!

Hmm. I need to work on my evil laugh.

Anyways,  
a light bulb suddenly went off in my head.

I got it!  
My evil plan that will make Sasuke-kun  
dislike Sakura for ALL ETERNITY!  
..Or at least until we finish high school.  
After then, Sakura will never see Sasuke-kun again  
and he'll love me forever.

Brilliance.  
Pure brilliance.

It's a gift.

--

**~Sakura's POV~**

6th period finally ended with a lecture on how to be youthful by Gai Sensei.  
That speech was so long and so indrecibly stupid in so many ways that somehow, I think my brain melted.

I yawned and looked at my watch. 4:30 PM.  
Foster Bitch won't be home until 7:00 PM, as always, so I can hang out and go somewhere.

Suddenly, the most unexpected person came up to me with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Sakura. I know we totally started off on the wrong foot, so, can we start over?" She asked as she put out her hand.  
"I'm Yamanaka Ino and I'd like to be your friend, new girl." She finished.

It felt like she meant it. I really appreciated the fact that she wanted to start anew.

I smiled and took her hand.

"Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you, Ino."

We sat down for a bit and talked and talked.  
She figured out that I liked Sasuke somehow, and offered some help.

"We can both go back to my place right now and give you a make-over!  
Sasuke LOVES preps, so we can make you a prep. The best way to win his heart would to be a cheerleader. They are sooo preppy. So, you up for it?" She asked.

"..Sure. Lets do it." I answered, smiling.

"Awesome! Lets go!" She said, giggling and pulling me into her pink Ferrari.

God.. this better work.

--

That's it for this chapter!  
I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Be sure to **review** and **check for updates **to see what happens to Sakura and who this mysterious girl, Ren, is.

I bet some of you noticed that this girl has the same name as me!  
Well, that's because she's a character based on me.  
I don't look much like her though, that's fer sure! Lol.  
Also, I changed my MySpace URL because I'm deleting my old one, and my new pen name has a space inbetween now because I _**just **_found out that spaces are indeed allowed in your pen name.

Silly me.

I've been really addicted to Rihanna's new song, Disturbia.  
But what's more addicting is the cover song by Kina Grannis.  
You guys should totally listen to it.  
Go to and type in Disturbia - Rihanna Cover .  
Her screen name on there is kinagrannis if that isn't obvious enough.  
If you guys loved me you'll listen! Haha.

Well, thanks for reading and sticking with me even though I've been gone so long.  
Hopefully, I won't have to be gone for so long next time.

Have an awesome day!

Until Next Time,

Ren Kimihiro


	4. What To Do

I'm fricken sad, people. Wanna know why? Because I've only gotten ONE review in the past few weeks. ):

I hope this next chapter will bring in more reviews.

If I don't get enough reviews I'll have to… dare I mention it?... delete this story!

Dun dun duuuuun.

Please R&R! Don't forget the second R!!!!!

Enjoy.

**Warning: **Rated T for language.

--

I sat in the passenger seat of Ino's Ferrari, pondering over some things.

-Is Ino right about the whole 'Sasuke loves preps' thing?

-Why'd she call me New Girl when I've been living with her ever since she was born? (I'm three months older. HAHA!)

-Why is she suddenly so.. nice?!

-Since when did Bitch and Careless give Ino her own place?

And, the most important question above all,

-Who the hell gave Ino a license to drive?! They must've been high on something to give her a driver's license!

(HELP ME!)

Ino drove into this long dirt-road that led to…  
A mini-mansion?!?!

A FUCKING MINI-MANSION!!

She pulled up to the driveway and got out.

Suddenly, a butler walked out of the mini-mansion.

"Good afternoon, Miss Ino. Your friends are inside. Miss Karin was inquiring how long you were going to take to bring back her car for her. Shall I let her know you've arrived?" He asked in this english accent. (It sounded pretty funny, if you ask me.)

"NO! Err," Ino paused and coughed. "No, thank you, Nile. I have to.. discuss something with her, first."

She then whispered something to the butler, he nodded, Ino smiled at me and left me alone.

With the English butler dude.

As he walked towards me, he had a look in his eye.  
And that look told me, "I'm about to tell you a REALLY disturbing story."

Oh, joy.

--

**~Ino's POV~**

"Keep Pinky busy for a bit while I talk to Karin. Don't let her inside until I tell you to, Nile!" I whispered harshly to Nile. He nodded and I smiled to Sakura.

I then rushed inside.

"Ino! Finally! You _better _have taken good care of my bab—"

"Listen, Karin. I'm bringing in my loser foster sister. Be nice to her, okay? I'm just trying to get her away from Sasuke-kun. Got it?" I told her.

"You mean that Haruno bitch? Fine, I'll be nice, but I won't mean it. As long as you get her away from Sasuke-kun, I'm fine." Karin said as she pushed up her glasses.

"Thank you, hun. You won't regret this, I promise." I smiled at her and walked back outside to see Nile talking to Sakura. At the moment, I felt bad for her. He's probably telling her one of his old stories about when he used to play strip-poker with…err. Women. OLD women.

--

**~Sakura's POV~**

"I almost got her to take off her—"

"SAKURA! COME INSIDE!" Ino yelled, interrupting Mr. Strip Poker.

Thank GOD! I do NOT enjoy hearing stories of women getting naked for men.  
Especially OLD women getting naked for OLD men.

"Err. Um. It was nice talking. See yaaaa.." I said as I ran toward Ino.

"You have the creepiest butler on the PLANET." I said as I ran up to Ino.

"Yeah, mhm, whatever. Come on!" She said, pulling me by the wrist.

The mansion was beautiful. Crystal chandeliers, expensive furniture, and—Is that chocolate?!

I would've gone to stick my tongue in that beautiful chocolate fountain, but Ino had a strong grip.

She went up the stairs and opened the door to her room.  
Which had purple.  
Too much purple.

But it was HUUUUGE.  
And it had what looked to be the most comfortable bed on the face of the earth.

"Okay, now, first, we need to teach you how to walk and talk like a prep. You have to sway your hips when you walk, but not too much, you don't wanna look stupid." Ino began, as she walked and showed me how to sway my hips.

After I finally mastered the walk, she showed me how to talk. Apparently they say "Totally!" and "OMG!" a lot. And I have to stop saying "Wicked!", which is incredibly sad.

And then came the makeover part.

I have NEVER worn so much makeup in my life.

--

**A few weeks later..**

I walked to school, trying not to trip with these damn four-inch heels.

I haven't been able to see Sasuke for awhile. Ino has been training me for awhile. I made the cheerleading squad and volleyball team (Ino told me not to do volleyball but I refused to listen to her on that).

And today was the day that I could finally see Sasuke after three weeks.  
I wonder if he'll like it. My confidence isn't too high about it but whatever.

I spotted Sasuke getting his books out of his locker and ran up to him.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I greeted, still nervous.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" He asked. "You seem familiar—"

"Sasuke! It's me! Sakura!" I said, lightly slapping his shoulder.

"Hn. What.. did you play dress-up with Karin and Ino?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

He was _so _right, but I wasn't gonna say anything. I just blinked.

"Well.. as long as you don't turn into some sort of a prep. Uh.. I guess I'll see you later." He said as he closed his locker and left.

I sighed and leaned against the green lockers. What'd I do wrong?

I went to my locker and took out my books. As I was doing so, the late bell rang. I glared at the clock.

Suddenly, I wanted to go talk to Naruto. I wanted his advice—whoa. Yeah. Ino and Karin and making me go insane.

It's gonna be a long day…

--

That's all for this chapter. Did you like it? Let me know and _**REVIEW PEOPLE**_!!!

**Have **review **a **review** nice** review **day** review**.**

Until next time _**(Review)**_!

-Ren Kimihiro


	5. I Hate The Person In The Mirror

Hi guys!

I only got two reviews so far but that's oki doki for now. I really wanna update so I will.

Enjoy this next chapter.

**Warning: **Rated T for language.

--

I walked with Naruto to his house after school.

"So.. you did all this to impress Sasuke?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Stupid, huh?" I asked.

"Not stupid at all. It's cool. I think he likes it." Naruto said, smiling.

I smiled back. He was always positive and optimistic.

I walked him to his porch and he opened the door with his keys.

"Thanks for the help. I'll see you tomorrow, Naru. Ja ne!" I said, waving as I walked away.

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan!" He said, waving back.

I walked passed Sasuke's house to see him on his front porch.

With Ren.

I felt jealous right then and there and decided to do the unthinkable.

I took off my high heel, threw it at Ren's head, and ran as fast as I could when I saw her fall over.

I laughed and laughed when I got home.

I went inside and you'll never guess who I met there.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! IT'S PASSED NINE!" Foster Bitch yelled. It was only 9:10. But she was totally drunk.

She threw a some plates at me and hit me. I was bleeding a lot. I started trembling. I was so scared..

She came running towards me with a chair and everything turned black.

--

The next day, I awoke to bright lights that hurt my eyes a lot.

The doctor came in then with a smile on her face.

"Sakura, now that you're awake, I have news for you." Tsunade, my doctor since I was a baby, said.

"W-what is it, Tsunade-sama?" I asked quietly.

"Since you're turning seventeen soon, I think it'd be best if you lived on your own. I bought you an apartment and you have plenty of money that the government will give you every eight months." She said.

"..How much?" I asked. I was suddenly glad that I could rid myself of Foster Bitch, Careless, and Ino.

"$40, 000." She said.

HOLY FUCK!! 40, 000 SMACKAROONIES!!?!?!

I smiled. "Coolio."

"Well.. your foster mother really beat you, you still have some bruises." She said, petting my head as if I was a kitten.

"Wait.. where is she now? And.. how long have I been out?" I asked.

"In prison for child abuse, and almost four weeks." My jaw fell to the floor.

"Wha.. I need to get up and get to school!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down. It's 6:00 in the morning. Take your time. It's okay if you're late. Oh.. and I have a small early birthday present for you once you're done getting dressed. Your suitcase, which my assisstant packed up for you, is over by the restroom. See you in a bit." Tsunade said as she turned and left the room.

I changed into a jean skirt and a red tank top with my red converse. I needed a touch of rockerness, but I still wanted to impress Sasuke.

I got ready and went to the first floor.

"Ready for your surprise?" Tsunade asked as she walked out of her office and put some papers down.

"Yep!" I exclaimed, still holding onto my suitcase.

"Close your eyes." She said.

I did so and she led me to the parking lot.

I opened my eyes to see a black Jetta.

I gasped.

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOODNESS I LOVE YOU TSUNADE!!!!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

She chuckled. "I knew Naruto gave you lessons when you were fifteen and you needed it. It was the least I could do."

"Thank you so much." I said, letting her go.

"Well, you should get to school now. Bye Sakura." She said, kissing my forehead.

"Bye Tsunade!" I said.

--

On my way to school I couldn't help but cry. I didn't deserve this, yet I got it.

When I got to school I immediately went to the bathroom to touch up my make-up.

I noticed that my hair had grown a lot. It wasn't as short as I had it, it was already touching my back.

I smiled at myself in the mirror and walked to 3rd period.

--

At lunch time I saw the most unexpected thing on the planet!

Ino looking like a SKATER!

WITH A SKATEBOARD!!

TALKING TO SASUKE!!!

I got my mind off of it and sat by myself for lunch.

Afterwards, I walked up to Sasuke. Thank goodness Ino had left to go hang out with someone else.

"Hey." I greeted.

"I see you're still wearing your preppy clothes." He said, not looking at me.

I was suddenly upset. He knew I got hurt, he didn't bother visiting me, and now he was being a jerk?! What the hell?!

"Look, Sasuke. If you're gonna keep bugging me about how horrible I look, I did it all to impress YOU." I said angrily.

He frowned.

"I liked you the way you were. I hate how you've changed. Pretending to be something you're not. Feh. Ridiculous.. I'll see you later.. Sakura." He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

A tear ran down my cheek. I ran into the bathroom and splashed water all over my face, removing all the make-up. I then found a pair of scissors (in the bathroom. Weird, I know.) and cut off my hair, making it as short as it was before. I ran out of school, not caring that teachers were calling my name.

I hated this. Ino did this just to get me away from Sasuke. I knew it was all too good to be true.

I took a shower to try and calm myself down but it didn't work. I looked in the mirror to see the ugly pale reflection of myself. I punched the mirror. Blood ran down my knuckles and it felt good.

I'm going back to the normal Haruno Sakura and never changing again…

--

I hope you guys liked that chapter, I really liked writing it.

Please review so I won't have to delete the story!!!

Until next time!

-Ren Kimihiro


	6. I Have To

Hello readers.

I apologize that I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really stressed with my family problems and school and all. I got all A's on my report card which is effin' awesome and I'm ready to update, so enjoy this next chapter!

**Warning: **Rated T for language and blahh you get it, don't you?

--

I walked to school the next day, satisfied about the fact that I threw out all my preppy clothes.

From the corner of my eye I saw Ino and Sasuke talking. I needed to confront Ino. I walked up to them. I heard part of their conversation and immediately came to scariest conclusion ever: Ino and Sasuke were going out.

"Ino, I need to talk to you." I said as seriously as possible.

"I'm busy." She said, not making eye contact with me.

"It's important." I said, glaring at her.

"Ugh. Fine. Talk to you later, Sasuke-kun." Ino told Sasuke, kissing his cheek.

I was immediately heart-broken when he smiled.

What's happened since I've been gone?...

"What is it, Forehead?" She asked me.

"I know you've been using me to get to Sasuke—"

"Good. And he likes me much more than he'll ever like you!" She said, looking victorious.

"No. He likes the Ino he thinks you are. But I'm not worried—"

"Well you should be. Because once I can get in Sasuke's head, he'll never talk to you ever again, bitch." She said, smirking.

And just when I thought I'd had enough, she pushed me to the ground.

"See you around, loser. Haa. Oh, hey Karin!"

I sighed as Ino walked off. I will not cry at a time like this. But now that I knew I couldn't have Sasuke, I wanted him more.

Ugh.

Doubt I can do that, though. I'll be lucky if I can even make it through today. Well. . .at least it's Friday, which means early dismissal. Can't wait.

Too bad I have to.

--

_**6**__**th**__** period (lunch/last period for the day)…**_

I sat alone under a tree. I'll never be able to get anything off my mind. Ino stole Sasuke's heart. Naruto was too caught up with Hinata to talk to me anymore. And Ino had spread a nasty rumor that I was trying to sabatoge Ino and Sasuke's relationship. I mean, I should, but I wouldn't do something like that! And now no one will even bother even looking at me.

I knew that there was only one thing left to do. Fix things with Sasuke.I sighed and finished up my banana. Yup, that was my lunch. I pulled my messenger bag over my shoulder and threw away the banana peel.

How would I be able to talk to Sasuke?

I thought that over for a bit and came to a decision.

I'm going to Sasuke's house.

--

Well, that's all I got. I know it was super-short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise!

Please **review**! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!

I'd like to give a special thanks to **WildCherryBlossom**, **RPWriters**, **SasukeRocksMySocks**, **Girlalicous**, and **UchihaRen246** for reviewing.

By the way, I think its so cool how our Ocs are very much alike! We could write a really good story with both of them… hmm. Hehe.

Well thanks for reading everyone!

Until next time,

-Ren Kimihiro 


	7. How Could You?

Hello again.

Well I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter so far but I wanted to update anyways. So enjoy the next chapter!

--

I walked over to Sasuke's house. I was nervous, but I had to do what I had to do.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him and Ren moving boxes into his house.

WTF?!

Was he two-timing Ino? What the fuck was happening?!?!

I walked up to Sasuke.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"I. . .I really need to talk to you."

"About what? About how you're trying to sabatoge my relationship just because you couldn't go out with me?"

Okay. That hurt.

I let a tear fall down my cheek. I was angry and sad. How could he turn on me all of a sudden?

I slapped him across the face.

"You actually believe the fucking rumors?! How could you date Ino, Sasuke? INO? She was using me just to get to you and you're standing there backing her up? Who's been your best friend for the longest time, huh? Who was there for you when you were sick or when you needed advice?! How could you turn on me? Well, ha, this isn't the first time! The time I needed you most you just refused to even look at me. I don't know what you've become, but I don't want to be a part of it anymore. You. . .you have a fucking wonderful life, Sasuke Uchiha." I said as I angirly walked off.

You don't fucking mess with Sakura Haruno. . .

--

The next few months were filled with monotony and depression. I sat alone at lunch every day and ignored Sasuke and Naruto. I even quit volleyball. The girls begged me not to because I was pretty much the star player, but I couldn't put up with so much at once.

I was sitting on my bed singing "My Immortal" to myself. I then looked at the clock. It was 9:30 P.M. Tomorrow was Friday, May 21st. Last day of school. Time flies by, eh? Well, I should let you know that Ino and Sasuke are history. He broke up with her a few days after I blew up on him. Rumor is that he and Ren have something going on, but no one knows for sure. But I didn't care. Nope.

_**Uh-huh. Sure.**_

_Oh, God. Not you again. . ._

_**Oh, yes. You really should talk to Sasuke-kun. C'mon, you know you still adore him.**_

_NO! I do NOT adore Sasuke Uchiha. He could care less if I did anyways. . ._

_**You don't know that for sure.**_

_Ugh._

_**You should really get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be BIG. I promise.**_

_You inner-voice people are fucking WEIRD. _

_**Love you too, honey. Nighty-night!**_

"Weirdo. . ."

_**I HEARD THAT!**_

I got in bed and pulled the covers over myself.

"Sasuke. . ."

I mumbled as I drifted into a silent slumber.

--

"_Hi, Sasuke-kun! I brought you some home-made soup. I hope you feel better." A little pink-haired girl said as she gave the boy a bowl of soup._

"_Thank you, Saku." Sasuke said, grinning at his friend._

"_I know how much you like tomatoes, so I made tomato soup," Sakura said._

_"Oh, and don't forget to take your medicine. Okay?"_

_Sasuke's grin got wider as he gave her a hug._

"_I hope we can be friends forever, Saku!" Little Sasuke said._

"_I don't hope we can be friends forever, Sasuke-kun,"_

_Sasuke frowned for a minute._

"_I __**know **__we'll be friends forever."_

--

Oh, my. Drama, drama! Can't wait to write the next chapter!

Please, please, **_PLEASE_**(!!!!), **review**.

I will love you SO MUCH if you do!

Well, in a platonic way.

Thanks for reading!

Until next time!

~Ren Kimihiro


	8. Happy Birthday

Hello again fellow readers.

I only got about two reviews for the last chapter but I wanted to update so I could finish up this story. As soon as I finish this story, I'm going to start a new Naruto-based story. I'll tell you more about it at the bottom. For now, enjoy the next (and FINAL) chapter! Hehe.

**Warning: **Rated T for language.

--

I woke up to bright light coming in through my window. Odd dream last night. It happened years ago, yet I still remembered it. I yawned as I looked at the clock. It was unplugged for some reason. I swung my legs over the bed and got up to get my phone. When I opened it and saw the following: 8:30 A.M. Friday, March 27th.

That meant two things.  
1. I was late for school.  
and  
2. TOMORROW WAS MY BIRTHDAY BITCHES! WHOO!  
Ahem. Sorry.

Oh, yeah. I'm late for school. I should really stop dancing around in my P.J.s and get my ass off to school. But hey, you'd be excited too if you were turning seventeen! And next year is my junior year! WHOO! And after my junior year comes my senior year! WHOO! And then college. WHOO-Whoa. I'm old…

I decided to go brush my teeth and get dressed. As I drove to school, I pondered over some things.

I wonder if Naruto remembered my birthday.

I wonder if _Sasuke _remembered my birthday. (Doubt it.)

I wonder if the fact that Ino got preppy again means that Sasuke has come to his senses.

I wonder if him and Ren have somethin' going on. OH MY GOD. I wonder if they've done the dirty! That would be all the more reason to kick Sasuke in the nuts. Hmmmm…

And most importantly, why is this all bothering me now?

Okay, I have to admit, I miss the idiots. Especially Idiot #2. Inner-voice person was right, I have to admit that too. I'm hopelessly in love with Uchiha Sasuke. Still. Kinda pathetic, yeah, yeah, I know. But I'm just going with the flow. Kind of…ish. Heh-heh.

I had to park a bit far away from the school building but oh well. A little excerise definitely wouldn't hurt. Plus, I already knew there was a seat in detention calling my name due to my tardyness, sadly. No reason to rush now.

--

I looked at the clock and it read 10:00 A.M. "Shouldn't everyone be—" The bell suddenly rang and everyone went to their lockers. "Oh." I mumbled.

I saw a head of messy blonde hair and immediately knew who it was.

"Naruto! Hey, Naruto! Over here!" I called. He glanced at me and left. How rude!

I then saw Sasuke. "Sasuke! Can I talk to you?" He glanced at me. "Hn." And he walked off. Was it Glance at Sakura and then Walk Away Day? This was kind of weird. And it was the day before my birthday. That is so mean.

Regardless, I walked to third period. Algebra 2. Oh, how much I hate you, algebra.

--

The day passed by quickly, thank God. I didn't get detention 'cuz Kurenai let me off with a warning because tomorrow was my birthday! Hehe.

I finally got to drive home in my beautiful car. I was so tired! Gym was exhausting. Gai Sensei is by far the weirdest sensei EVER.

I didn't have to worry about taking a shower because I always keep soap in my gym locker so I'm already squeaky clean! Can't wait to get in my warm pajamas and snooze away until tomorrow. My birthday! And you know what that means. Partying 'till we just can't party no more! Heh.

I pulled in to the driveway, got out of the car, and locked it.

I peered down the street and could see Sasuke standing outside chilling with Ren. I used to live seven houses down but now I only live two. (Tsunade is really quite amazing, even if I DON'T want to live so close to Sasuke right now…yup.) What was really bothering me is why I was being ignored by almost everyone. Hinata didn't talk to me, Sai didn't bother calling me Ugly, not even _Naruto _talked to me. What's up with that? I decided to put those thoughts aside for now.

I walked inside and went quickly into my room to change into my pajamas.

Before I knew it, I was out cold on my bed.

--

I woke up at nine in the morning. Hey, I had to sleep in at least just a little bit.

Today was my birthday, but like every Saturday, I always needed to buy something. This Saturday I needed milk. I took a quick shower and put on my red skinnies, a red and black T-shirt, and my black converse. I straightened my short, pink hair (yes it's still pink. IT'S NATURAL!), got my keys off the counter and went outside. I checked in the flower pot to check if the extra key was still there. "Good." I mumbled.

I drove to Wal-Mart and bought the milk. I decided to go to the mall to look around and maybe buy something for myself. Heehee.

**4 hours later…**

I ended up buying myself a whole buncha T-shirts from HT (Hot Topic, duh!) and a pair of thigh-high black converse from Journey's. (I couldn't resist! They were so cool-looking!) And anyways I'm sure I'll get money from someone for my birthday. Haha…ha. Funny.

I was walking around in Wet Seal hoping to find an outfit to go with my awesome new shoes when I got a text message. "Why the hell is Naruto sending me text messages?" I asked myself. The text read: "Sakura hrry and get ur butt over here theres an emergency ur house!!!"

I gasped, grabbed my bags, and ran to the car. I sped home. When I got there I saw Naruto standing outside. "Sakura-chan! It's about time!"

I got out of the car. "What the hell happened? Where's the emergency?!" I asked frantically.

"There's something you might wanna see." He said, smiling slightly.

I got my keys and started unlocking the door. "Naruto if this is some kind of a joke I'm gonna kick your lousy—"

"SURPRISE!!!" All my friends jumped up and shouted.

I couldn't stop smiling.

"You guys, I can't believe you did this!" I hugged everyone.

I looked around and saw Sasuke and Ren both smirking at me. Creepy, but okay.

"Sasuke, we need to talk." I told him, looking him straight in the eye.

"I know." He said as he followed me into my room.

"What happened?" I asked. He knew exactly what I meant.

"Eh. I just didn't want to have to keep seeing you hurt…"

Wow. Sasuke Uchiha opens up.

"Sasuke! All that's over now. She's in jail." I said, hugging him.

I felt something wet on my neck.

"Sasuke..?" I looked at him. He was crying.

"Sasuke-kun, don't cry!" I said, rubbing his back. I then decided to do the unthinkable.

I kissed him. I'm crazy, I know.

He was surprised at first but then kissed back.

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone started cheering.

"You guys are so stupid…" I said, blushing like crazy.

--

The party was lots of fun. Although I got totally drunk. Everybody left and Sasuke was the last one to stay.

"…Hey…what happened to the bunny?" I asked.

Sasuke chuckled. "You're drunk, Saku."

"I'M NOT DRUNK I'M JUST HAPPY!" I yelled.

"I think you should get some rest." He said.

"NO!"

Sasuke picked me up and put me in my bed.

He turned to leave.

"Don't leeeave, Sasukeeeeee!"

He smirked and sat down on my bed.

"You're annoying, Sakura."

"And you're not?"

"Hn."

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Are you dating Fen?"

"Who the—Oh, Ren? You're crazy."

"Why?"

"I found out she's my sister."

"Oh."

…

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

"I can't sleep."

Sasuke sighed. Before I knew it he was laying down next to me, his hand resting on my hip.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too, Saku."

I lay my head on his chest, and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

--

How'd you guys like that?! :D

Well, as I was saying before the chapter, I'm gonna start writing a story. One of those SasuOC stories. Don't worry, there will be more than one couple in the story but it'll be in either Sasuke's or the OC's POV. Now remember, Sasuke and Ren may have been brother in sister in this story but I like to also make them a couple so yeah just wanted to point that out so when you guys read another story you won't be all, "REN AND SASUKE ARE RELATED! INCESTTT!!!!" So.. yeah.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. Now just 'cuz this story is over doesn't mean you don't need to review. So please. **Review.**

Have an awesome day.

Until next time,

-Ren Kimihiro


End file.
